Blackphoenix
(Note: This OC belongs to Blackphoenix the SkyWing NightWing. Do not use without her permission or consent.) Blackphoenix is a thrice moonborn, animus SkyWing NightWing hybrid currently living near Jade Mountain with her family. Blackphoenix defeated Queen Wren in the Peculiar Dragonets RP and is often shown to like drawing and writing on scrolls. Appearance Blackphoenix has a SkyWing head and NightWing build. She has red horns, silver teardrop scales by her green eyes, and black scales. She has a gray underbelly dotted with red scales and a black tail that matches her underbelly pattern.She has red wing membranes and silver starlike scales on her wings. Blackphoenix wears a ruby skyfire bracelet and a black pouch on her neck. Abilities Blackphoenix, being a Sky/Night hybrid, cannot blend into the shadows and has more stamina than NightWings, but not as much as SkyWings. Blackphoenix has mind reading powers and prophecy powers as well, but her prophecies are not as good as Eagleshadow's. Blackphoenix has an injury on her wing caused by Queen Wren, so it is harder for her to fly. Blackphoenix has NightWing fire, and in Wings of the Wild, her Imprint is a black phoenix (duh). Animus spells against her in battle are very dangerous. Personality Blackphoenix is a fierce dragon, willing to do anything to protect her loved ones. She often jumps to conclusions without thinking and prefers to work by herself. She is very quiet sometimes and likes scrolls and writing. Her softer side is shown when talking about her hardships and talking to dragons she likes. Blackphoenix is distant towards dragons she doesn't know well and only opens up to them when they have proven to be worthy of her friendship. Blackphoenix, however wants peace for Pyrrhia and her family. She is fiercely loyal to her family and loves it a lot. Blackphoenix is a little strict as a mother, but this is because she wants to make sure her dragonets are safe. Blackphoenix is willing to use her powers, but sometimes worries that she will snap and start killing dragons. She is afraid of what she can do if her monstrous side is unleashed, which is known as Darkphoenix (more on that later). Gallery Having problems with this, coming soon. Biography In most RPs, her mother Stormglider left the Sky Kingdom, pretending to deliver a message to Burn (she was a messenger). She went to the rainforest and met Darkmaster, her father, who was hunting. They fell in love and kept their relationship a secret. A year later, they had Blackphoenix, Eagleshadow, and Falconstar. Blackphoenix hatched in the treetops of the rainforest, underneath the three moons. However, in the RPs where she is a dragonet of destiny, her egg was collected in the middle of a bloodstained battlefield. Darkmaster was imprisoned, Falconstar was dead, and both Stormglider and Eagleshadow were on the run. In Blackphoenix: The prologue shows Blackphoenix hatching. Stormglider and Darkmaster eagerly wait for Blackphoenix to crawl out of the egg. When Blackphoenix emerges from the egg, they decide to call her Blackphoenix and Blackphoenix feels "safe in her mother's loving talons". WIP Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Content (Blackphoenix the SkyWing NightWing)